Tell a friend
by Tanja
Summary: Tell the same person how you feel about the other and everything gets solved!


Title: Tell a friend (1/1) Author: Tanja E-mail address: voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl/ http://www.angelfire.com/oh/xfshippers Rating: G Categories: S,R Keywords: MSR Summary: Mulder and Scully tell the same person how they feel about each other. 

Disclaimer: Mulder and Scully aren't mine, they are from Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Network. Christine Nichols is mine. 

Author's note: Hi, here I am again! My holiday really gave me a chance to write stories, I hope you enjoy them! This is the last one I wrote, I'd like to thank my friends who just let me write, they didn't even tell me I was crazy :-D! So this story is dedicated to them! Thanks guys! Have fun with the story! 

Tell a friend (1/1) 

Scully was already in the office when Mulder arrived, he wasn't looking to friendly and saw a little pale. 

"Good morning Mulder" 

He grumbled something that was supposed to be a "Good morning to you to, Scully". 

"Boy, you're in a good mood today, something wrong Mulder?" 

"Not turning away from his computer he said: "No, I'm fine, just a headache". 

She realized he wasn't going to tell her what was wrong, so she gave up trying, sighed and concentrated on her work again. 

Mulder looked and saw that she had given up on him.  he thought, he knew Scully very well, usually she would go on asking until she had found out what was wrong, and usually he would always tell her in the end, but he really didn't feel like telling Scully he had a hang over, because he had been drinking too much last night, because he had wanted to forget about her. He thought about last night. 

He had gone to a bar to have a drink. After a while a woman had walked to him, she had really looked nice, blond, tall, nice figure, but not Scully. 

They had talked for a while, but after some time she gave up, all he did was talk about Scully, not her idea of a nice evening with a man. 

He didn't care, he was only glad that she had left him alone. 

With a sigh he returned his thoughts to his work. 

The morning went by pretty fast and quiet, when Scully's phone rang. 

She picked it up: "Scully" 

Then enthusiastically: "Chris?? When did you arrive?" 

She listened for a while, then answered: "Sure, I'd love to see you again, where?" She finished her conversation, hang up and turned to Mulder. 

"I'm going to have lunch with an old friend, who is in town, want to come?" 

Mulder didn't feel the need to go have lunch with Scully and some ex- boyfriend of her. He realized he was only being jealous, but didn't care. 

"No thanks Scully, I uhm have some other things to do." 

"Sure???" 

"Yes!", he almost yelled at her. 

"Well, o.k., see you later than, maybe you'll be in a better mood then." 

She grabbed her coat and car keys and left the basement. 

HALF AN HOUR LATER 

Scully walked into the restaurant to see that her friend was already there. She quickly walked to the table. 

"Chris, hi, how are you doing?", she hugged her friend. 

"Dana, hi, I'm fine, but how are you?, the hug was returned and Christine Nichols smiled at her friend. 

"Great, I'm glad you called, it was a good excuse to leave the office" 

"Why, don't you like your job anymore?" 

"Usually I do, but you try to share a office with a partner who is in a really bad mood, because he had a hangover", she laughed, "but when did you arrive in town?", she changed the subject and they ordered lunch. 

"I arrived yesterday, I'll be in town until the day after tomorrow, because of a photo shoot" 

"Still like the modeling?" Chris and Dana had been in medical school together, but in the second year Chris had preferred a career as a model above being a medical doctor. 

"It's great, I travel a lot, see a lot and meet great people" 

"Guys, you mean?", Scully laughed, she knew her friend very well. Wherever they would come, Chris was always the one who attracted the attention of all the men. But she always got tired of them very quickly, always leaving behind a disappointed man. 

Chris grinned, then said: "I must say, men in Washington aren't that easy to catch". 

"You're talking out of experience?", Scully asked in disbelief, she found it hard to believe that there was a man who could resist her friend. 

"Yes, last night I was in a bar and I saw this really cute guy." 

"What did you do?" 

"I went to him, we drinked something and talked." 

"So what went wrong, wasn't he single" 

"No, I think he was, but the guy kept talking about a girl he was obviously in love with, after hearing all the reasons why she was so great, I gave up and left him with his drink." 

Scully couldn't help laughing and so did Chris, then she looked at Scully. "So how is your love life, are you seeing someone?" 

"No", Scully blushed. 

"Ah, but there is somebody you like, isn't it?" 

Scully tried to look away, but Chris knew her better then that. 

"Come on Dana, tell me who it is, is he cute?" 

She had no idea how she was going to talk herself out of this, well maybe telling the truth wouldn't hurt for once. 

"Ehm yes, I guess so" 

"How old is he?" 

"37" 

"But you aren't dating him?" 

"No, even if I wanted to, it isn't possible" 

"So, you are in love with him and you don't want that" 

"Yes, no, I mean ....", Scully stuttered, then sighed saying, "I mean, yes I do love him, I do want it, but it isn't possible". 

"Why couldn't it be possible?" 

"He's my partner" 

"From work?" 

Scully nodded. 

"So tell me more, how long have you been working with him?" 

"About 5,5 years" 

"What's he like?" 

"Mulder is ehm, well he's Mulder. He's obsessed with his work. Sometimes he's really frustrating to work with, throwing around weird theories, although he's usually right. He's always there when I need him, well I can go on for a while, but let's just say he's ehm..." 

"Great?" Chris finished her sentence. 

"Yeah, well, maybe he is" 

"So why don't you tell him?" 

"He would laugh at me, I'm not even his type, besides the FBI doesn't like partners being involved. 

"First of all since when do you care about such rules, and how do you know you're not his type?" 

"Mulder likes blond women, tall and beautiful, more like you" 

"Well, I still think you should tell him, but it's your life" 

"Thanks", Scully smiled at her and they changed the subject. 

After the lunch Chris said: "I still have some time before I have to go back to work, want to show me where you work?" 

Scully hesitated for a moment, because she had just told her everything about Mulder, who would probably be in the office, but then again why not? 

"O.k., let's go then" 

They drove to the building and walked to the basement. 

Mulder heard someone walking down to the office, two voices were talking and laughing, suddenly he recognized Scully's voice. 

he thought. 

The door opened and Scully came in, a woman walking behind her. 

"Mulder, this is my friend Chris" 

"Chris, my partner Fox Mulder", she introduced them. 

But an introduction wasn't really necessary. They recognized each other immediately, Mulder's mouth fell open and he just stared at her. 

Scully didn't know why he reacted like he did, but she knew Mulder and knew the way men always reacted to Chris. 

, she thought, filled with jealousy, even though it was Chris. 

But Mulder didn't react the way he did, because of what Chris looked like, but because he realized he had been telling her how he felt about Scully and now she appeared to be Scully's friend. 

And Chris realized that it had been Dana he had been talking about the whole evening. 

, she asked herself. She looked at her watch, realizing she had to go, or she was going to be late. 

"Dana, I'm sorry, I have to go, I'll call you tonight o.k.?" 

Scully said goodbye to her and Chris turned to Mulder. 

"Mulder, nice to meet you" 

"Yeah, likewise", Mulder realized he had to go after her to ask her if she had told Scully about last night. 

"Ehm Scully, I'll be right back", with that he walked out of the room quickly. 

Scully thought to herself. 

Mulder reached Chris when she was about to hold a taxi. 

"Did you tell Scully anything about what I told you last night?" 

"Well, I told her about meeting a guy who kept talking about a girl, but I didn't know you were talking about Dana, so that I didn't tell her" 

"Thank god", Mulder murmured. 

"Why don't you tell her?" 

"No way, she would laugh at me and probably ask for a transfer." 

"Try it, I think you'll be surprised, sorry but I have to go now", she hold a taxi and left Mulder standing there with his own thoughts. 

Slowly he walked back to the basement, where Scully had decided to go home. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Home, see you tomorrow", she quickly turned around and started to walk away. 

"Scully wait, I .." 

"What!", she snapped at him. 

"Nothing, never mind, I'll tell you later, bye Scully", he had wanted to tell her, but she obviously wasn't in a good mood, so he didn't. 

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Scully was sitting on the couch, when the phone rang. 

With a sigh she picked it up. 

"Scully" 

"Dana, hi, it's Chris" 

"Hi Chris", she tried to sound a little more enthusiastically, but did not succeed very well. 

Chris ignored it and continued: "So did he tell you?" 

"Who?" 

"Mulder" 

"What, that he has a date with you?" 

"A date with me, did he say that?" 

"No, I just assumed, I mean the way he ran after you ..." 

"That wasn't because he wanted a date with me, he just wanted to check if I had told you about last night". 

"Last night?" 

"Remember I told you about that guy that I met in the bar" 

"The one who wasn't interested in you?" 

"Yes, that was Mulder" 

"Mulder, but how, who ..???" 

"I did tell you he kept talking about that woman, didn't I?" 

"Yes, so he has a new girlfriend" 

"Jeez Dana, how stupid are you, do I have to spell it out for you, he was talking about you! 

Scully didn't react for a moment, then found her voice back: "You probably misunderstood." 

"I don't think so, unless you think he meant something different, when he said *I'm in love with my partner, but I can't tell her*" 

"Oh" 

"That's all you're going to say, oh?" 

"You are going to tell him aren't you?" 

"Sure, I'll just go to him and say I love you, Chris said you love me to, so what do you think?", Scully said sarcastically. 

"If you don't tell him, I will do it for you" 

"No you won't" 

"Yes I will, so?" 

Scully sighed: "O.k., o.k., I promise I'll tell him, some day. Before Chris could answer that, somebody knocked on her door: "one moment Chris, there's somebody at the door". 

She opened the door, to see Mulder standing there, a goofy grin on his face. "Hi Scully" 

"Mulder, hi, come in, just a moment I have somebody on the phone". She walked back to the phone. 

"Is that Mulder?", Chris wanted to know. 

"yes" 

"Great, now you can tell him" 

"Chris, I just said .." 

"If you want to give him the phone, I'll tell it for you" 

"Oh no, I'm sure I can do that on my own, bye Chris" 

"Wait, one more thing" 

"What??!!" 

"I'll call him tomorrow to ask if you did tell him, and if you didn't I will, o.k.?" 

"Bye Chris", Scully quickly hang up the phone and turned to Mulder, who was looking at her curiously. 

"What can you do on your own?" 

She blushed: "Nothing, something between me and Chris, what are you doing here, do we have to go somewhere?" 

"No, I came by to tell you something" 

"Good, I wanted to talk to you, but you go first" 

"O.k.", he sighed. "I've no idea how I'm going to tell you this, so maybe I should just tell it straight ahead" 

"O.k." 

"I love you" 

"I love you too" 

His jaw dropped, he had expected anything but not that. Then he said: "really?" 

"Hmmh", she nodded, a big smile on her face. Then confessed: "I already knew" 

He looked confused. "How", then realized she must have been talking to Chris. "Chris told you, didn't she?" 

"Yes she did, but only after I thought you asked her out on a date" 

"You were jealous?" 

She blushed and nodded. "Chris was always the one attracting the attention of men, wherever we would come" 

"Not mine, you have always been the one attracting my attention", he grinned. "Did she also tell you to tell me?" 

"She sure did, she said on the phone that she would call you tomorrow to ask you if I told you tonight, and if I hadn't she would do it for me". 

While she was still talking, she hadn't realized that he had moved a lot closer. When she looked up, she was staring in a pair of hazel eyes. 

"Hi", he smiled at her. 

She returned the smile. "Hi" 

"You think you're done talking?" 

"Why ...?", before she could ask more, he leaned to her and kissed her tenderly. She reacted immediately, kissing him back. When they stopped, they were both a little breathless. 

She grinned: "in that case, yes I'm done talking", before pulling him closer again. Chris could be happy, they had listened well to her, she wouldn't have to tell anybody. 

The End 

O.k., o.k., I know lousy ending, but hey I wrote it during my flight back home, it was late already! :-D! So go on easy on me. Feedback always welcome at voet@tanja-myrna.demon.nl You can also read this story and a couple of others on my website: http://www.angelfire.com/oh/xfshippers/index.html 


End file.
